Mr. Clever
Mr. Clever is the thirty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Clever is the self-acclaimed Cleverest Person In The World! Not only that, but he has some fantastic gadgets, such as his alarm clock that makes tea; and his toothbrush that squeezes out the toothpaste for him. How clever! But Mr. Clever is also very smug. He believes that no one can get the better of him, because of his superior intelligence. But of course, many do. Mr. Happy asks Mr. Clever to tell him the funniest joke, but Mr. Clever didn't know any jokes, Mr. Greedy asked for the recipe to the yummiest dish, but Mr. Clever didn't know any recipes, nor he could cook (as a machine of his cooks for him in cleverland), Mr. Forgetful wanted to know his name, but Mr. Clever didn't know yet because they just met. Mr. Clever was having a bad day, he couldn't tell Mr. Sneeze the cure for a cold, Mr. Small how to get bigger, Mr. Jelly the secret to being brave, or Mr. Topsy-Turvy how to speak the right way round. Mr. Clever didn't feel clever anymore, so he decided to go home, two worms see him, but one said he was going the wrong way. Voice Actors *John Alderton (1983) *David Shaw Parker (1991 Christmas Special/The Great Alphabet Hunt) *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Len Carlson (1997-1999) International publications & translations Mr. Clever appears under the titles *Monsieur Malin (French) *Unser Herr Schlaumeier (German) *Don Inteligente (Spanish) *Ο Κύριος Έξυπνος (Greek) *Hr. Geni (Danish) *Pan Bystrzak (Polish) *聰明先生 (Taiwan) *おりこう（だとおもっている）くん (Japanese) *영리씨 (Korean) *Bay Akýllý (Turkish) *מר חכם (Hebrew) *คุณเฉลียวฉลาด (Thai) Trivia *In the 1997 re-dub of the 1995 cartoon, his voice sounded similar to Clyde Crashcup from "The Alvin Show". *He is one of the few characters to have ears, the other is Mr. Mean. *He makes an appearance (alongside Mr. Busy and Mr. Wrong) in an Intercity advert made in 1996. *He seems to be frenemies with Little Miss Fun and Mr. Jelly. Counterparts *See Counterparts Wiki. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Jelly *Mr. Topsy-Turvy *Mr. Forgetful *Mr. Small *Mr. Sneeze Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Tidy *Little Miss Brainy *Mr. Adventure *Mr. Moustache Television *Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) *Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting (TV) *Mr. Clever's Invention (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows to the Moon (TV) (mentioned) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow (TV) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) *The Great Alphabet Hunt (TV) Gallery Mr_Clever_1.PNG Mr_Clever_2A.jpg Mr-Clever-3a.PNG mr-clever-4a.PNG|Oh I am so very very clever! MR_CLEVER_5A.PNG Mr_Clever-6A.PNG Mr-Clever_7a.PNG|The cleverest person ever mr-clever-8a.jpg Mr_Clever_9A.png|Mr. Clever flies his kite Screenshots Clever.png|Mr. Clever as he appears in the Mr. Men and Little Miss tv show from 1995 See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Orange characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Characters with hats Category:Main characters Category:14 episodes Category:White Eyes Category:Characters named after Adjectives